Just Realised Me
by Cungik
Summary: Sadari juga aku yang selalu ada di suka dukamu, hyung! JJ Of GOT7 ficlet.


_Just Realised Me_

 _GOT7's Jinyoung and Jaebum_

 _Dark/hurt/drama_

 _Cungik's present,_

.

.

Jinyoung melangkahkan tungkainya mendekati bangunan tua yang serasa mengurung kebebasannya dengan paksa, bersama berderet-deret lara hatinya menyaksikan pujaan jiwanya terbelenggu kenikmatan maya yang menyesakkan. Dalam radius enam meter dari pintu ruang utama, tempat Jaebum berdiam dan menghisap pangkal sigaretnya, Jinyoung dapat mengendus aroma maskulin berbalut apeknya asap milik pria itu. Hati Jinyoung kembali terluka.

Dulu, Jaebum tidak begitu. Dulu sekali, sebelum kejadian naas itu merenggut kekasihnya, Jaebum bukanlah lelaki kejam yang suka bersembunyi dibalik kegelapan. Dulu sekali, Jinyoung bahkan merelakan lukanya semakin berdarah melihat Jaebum tertawa bersama orang yang dicintainya. Dulu sekali, Jinyoung tahu Jaebum amat menyukai keriaan dan riuhnya dunia.

Namun itu dulu, dulu sekali. Ketika asap-asap pabrik tidak pernah menggulung sinar sang surya. Ketika derit kereta bawah tanah masih menjadi cerita. Dan ketika itu, ketika masa dimana Jinyoung yang selalu terluka.

Tapi Jinyoung menyadari, dulu itu sakit hati yang ia rasakan tidak seperih ini. Dulu itu pedihnya masih dapat ditawar dengan senyum manis Jaebum, dan rangkulan hangat di pundaknya oleh Jaebum. Dulu itu, bagi Jinyoung ada waktu yang tidak mudah ia lupakan. Sama, seperti cintanya untuk seorang Im Jaebum. Sekalipun Jaebum tidak pernah mengetahuinya.

Tapi melihat keadaan sekarang, Jinyoung memilih menangis diam-diam. Jaebum yang selalu mengatakan bahwa hidup harus dinikmati dan diisi dengan warna-warna pelangi adalah Jaebum yang mengisi hari-harinya dengan racun-racun asap sigaret, yang merasuk peparunya dan mengikat benih kematian dalam alveolusnya. Jaebum yang selalu menghalau ketakutannya adalah Jaebum yang menghantuinya di tiap detikan satuan waktu.

Tapi Jinyoung tak apa-apa. Selama ia masih mampu menatap sorot sayu dan kedipan-kedipan lelah Jaebum. Selama ia masih dapat menangkap hembusan-hembusan karbondioksida bercampur 4000 bahan kimia berbahaya dari mulut Jaebum. Selama ia masih mendengar lenguhan lirih Jaebum yang mengatakan bahwa keadaannya baik-baik saja, kendati Jinyoung tahu bahwa itu hanya dusta belaka.

Sudah bermenit-menit Jinyoung berdiri di belakang sofa tempat Jaebum bersandar. Dan sudah batang ketiga Jaebum menyalakan rokoknya. Jinyoung perlahan mendekat, menarik sigaret itu dari belahan bibir Jaebum dan menghempaskannya bersama setumpuk sampah di bawah meja, hingga hilang entah kemana. Menimbulkan erangan Jaebum yang mengisi keheningan.

"Yang terakhir, Jinyoung. Terakhir, sungguh!" Lelaki itu menekan-nekan lengan sofa, mungkin saja badannya telah lemas karena semalaman ia tidak mengambil waktu barang satu jam saja untuk menutup mata. Tapi Jinyoung menggeleng, menggeleng, dan terus menggeleng meskipun Jaebum menggeram tepat ditelinganya.

"Jinyoung," Sungguh, hati Jinyoung kembali diluluhlantakkan hanya karena suara Jaebum yang memelas meminta satu batang sigaret saja padanya. Dulu, Jaebum tidak pernah seperti ini. Jaebum memilih mengangkat harga dirinya tinggi-tinggi meskipun apa yang diinginkannya tidak menjadi miliknya.

"Jinyoung, kumohon, yang terakhir," Suara berat milik pria itu makin melemah, dan mendadak ia menangis, meskipun tidak bersuara. Hati Jinyoung bergetar seketika. Jaebum tidak pernah seperti ini, seberapa besar ia mencintai kekasihnya sampai-sampai kehilangannya saja membuatnya gila begini?

" _Hyung_ , tidak sadarkah dirimu bahwa cinta itu tidak hanya satu di dunia ini? _Hyung_ kehilangannya, ya semua orang mengetahui itu, tapi apa _hyung_ tahu, bahwa masih ada orang yang mencintaimu, _hyung_?"

Jaebum menarik nafasnya perlahan, airmatanya telah meninggalkan pipi tirusnya. Dan ketika ia menatap dua manik hitam Jinyoung, perlahan ia sadar ada sesuatu dalam teduhnya cahaya itu. Tapi ia mengabaikannya, memilih kembali berkutat dengan dunianya yang gelap.

Lalu tiba-tiba pria itu tertawa, keras. Memantul dari dinding ke dinding yang mulai terlapisi lumut kerak. Jinyoung berjengit di posisinya.

"Ada? Siapa? Aku sudah tak layak dicintai, Jinyoung. Lagipula, tidak ada yang mencintaiku, kamu sadar juga, kan, atas hal itu?"

Sekarang Jinyoung yang menangis, " _Hyung_ , cobalah sesekali jangan hanya mengingat kekasihmu itu. Perhatikan juga dunia! Perhatikan siapa yang selalu ada untukmu meskipun keadaanmu seperti mayat begini! Perhatikan siapa yang berdiri di sampingmu dalam suka dukamu! Sadari keberadaanku juga, _Hyung_! Meski aku tahu, aku tidak mungkin bisa menggantikan posisinya dihatimu! Tapi aku mencintaimu, _Hyung_! Aku! Aku yang selalu ada untukmu!"

Jinyoung berlari bersama tangisannya meninggalkan Jaebum, meninggalkannya bersama seribu penyesalannya yang mengabaikan perhatian dan kasih sayang Jinyoung. Menyeret Jaebum pada satu kenyataan; _selama ini Jinyoung bahkan lebih terluka dari dirinya._

Jaebum menjambak rambutnya keras-keras, kenapa dengan bodohnya ia membiarkan Jinyoung menyimpan rasa itu seorang diri. Kenapa dengan bodohnya ia malah bermain-main dengan dunia yang gelap dan membiarkan Jinyoung diam-diam mengurusnya, tanpa ia sadari apa saja yang harus Jinyoung korbankan demi dirinya.

Jaebum menendang meja di hadapannya keras hingga puing-puing kacanya melukai punggung kaki. Ia tak merasakan perih disana, tapi hatinya terluka mengetahui fakta kini Jinyoung benar-benar meninggakannya. Ia menghempaskan dirinya di sofa, dan tangisnya pecah kembali, untuk kepergian Jinyoung, dan cinta yang tumbuh di dalam hati, yang baru saja ia sadari.

 _ **End**_.

Gagal!

Gak sesuai ekspektasi! Yes, salahin Jaebum kenapa di mv if you do kayak perjaka yang mencintai dunia gelap begitu. Intinya, cerita ini based from GOT7 - If You Do MV. maafkan akuu yang gak bikin fluff-fluff romance buat JJP. Aku juga pengen mereka romantis-romantisan, tapi gayanya jaebum membuyarkan imajinasiku. Huhuhu

Btw, fren, ada yang suka Jackson x Youngjae couple gak? Aku lagi ada rasa nih buat mereka /kabur/


End file.
